


Survival Skills

by paceisthetrick



Series: Drabbles for Shells [11]
Category: No Night is Too Long (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim learns survival skills at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is based on the movie in which young Tim is shown as being the favorite boy toy at his boarding school from a very early age. This ficlet in no way, shape or form advocates pedophilia. Rather, it is an attempt to understand Tim's behavior as an adult based on the survival skills he learned as a child at school.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR UNDERAGE ILLICIT SEX, M/M SEX, MATURE THEMES, PROSTITUTION.

Note: this is based on the movie in which young Tim is shown as being the favorite boy toy at his boarding school from a very early age. This ficlet in no way, shape or form advocates pedophilia. Rather, it is an attempt to understand Tim's behavior as an adult based on the survival skills he learned as a child at school.  
  
 **WARNINGS FOR UNDERAGE ILLICIT SEX, M/M SEX, MATURE THEMES.**  
  
 **Survival Skills**  
  
He learned early on how to use his body to control others. He was pretty, like a girl, and like a girl he soon realized how much others sought him out, how the older boys craved his company. But unlike a girl, he learned to play it as only a boy could.  
  
It started off as affectionate hugs and chaste pecks on his cheek. But soon enough they were guiding his hands between their legs, encouraging him to rub them through the thick wool of their trousers. Next they came to his bed at night, to lie naked with him. He learned how to handle their erect cocks -- lubricating them with his own spittle or the pre-cum they oozed if they were old enough; how to squeeze their balls so that they gasped; how to coax them to climax.  
  
By the time he was ten he was a favorite for anal sex. In the showers or in his bed, they came to him one by one, introducing him to their pleasures when they were buried deep within him. At first he cried and wanted them to stop, but they begged so nicely. He learned how to press down and back against them to reduce the pain, making them moan deliciously.  
  
He relished the control he wielded over them. In the universe of sensuality, he reigned supreme, uncontested. He learned to add a hypnotizing hitch to his gait that drew their absolute attention when he walked past. He learned to tilt his head and narrow his eyes enticingly so that they curried his favor, gave him gifts and privileges and money.  
  
  
He turned his charm on his teachers and while they bedded him with considerably less frequency than his schoolmates, they invariably gave him high marks for half-arsed efforts. He was the favorite in class -- clever, quiet, mysterious.  
  
When he arrived at university, he discovered that his sexual prowess worked equally well on females. He could keep half-a-dozen of them dangling. They did his laundry, stocked his fridge, paid his bar tab, even lent him their cars. When he ruined one vehicle, he walked away not merely debt-free and forgiven, but cherished; Emily had been concerned about his well-being, not the 500 quid repair bill she couldn't pay.  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
He noticed the man watching him from his office window. A professor. He smiled to himself. He'd always found others' initial interest in him irresistable. He immediately set out to meet him, draw him into his web, his newest victim. Except --  
  
It didn't work.  
  
Ivo didn't fall under his spell.  
  
Ivo got on with his own life with zero regard for Tim's place in it.  
  
It was maddening.  
  
Disorienting.  
  
Disarming.  
  
Enthralling.  
  
Exhilarating.  
  
Suddenly he needed a whole new set of skills to survive Dr. Ivo Steadman.


End file.
